Forgiveness
by Sweetstuff
Summary: Thade wants Ari to forgive him, but can she?
1. Sometimes...

Thoughts of a Past  
  
Note: These characters aren't mine, they belong to Tim Burton!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
Sometimes I miss him, Ari admitted to herself. Sometimes I miss the way he holds me. The way he gazes into my eyes, like I'm the only thing that he cares about.  
  
But then I think about how he hurt me, figuratively and literally. How he branded my hand with the mark that is not used anymore, and how he promised he would never turn his back on my beliefs if he was appointed as the General of the ape army. I almost let him out of the compartment he was trapped in, but he didn't deserve it, and I wonder what he would have done if I had. He would have killed Leo, and I could not accept that. It was better if I kept him in there, so he could never hurt somebody else.  
  
I wonder why he still cared about me, after I felt so strongly about human rights. Wouldn't that disgust him? Or did he see past that, and straight into my heart. See that I would have never left him. He was the one who turned away. Away from me, and all I offered. I think I could never love him now...  
  
And then I wonder if I could...  
  
  
  
Sometimes I miss her, Thade admitted to himself. Sometimes I miss the way she smiles, how she brightens my day just turning up the corners of her mouth. Sometimes I miss the feel of her silken hair between my fingers, the way her body fit perfectly against mine when I wrapped my arms around her.  
  
She promised me a lot of things. She promised she would never leave me. I promised the same things to her, but I broke my promises, all of them. I swore to her, if I became General, I wouldn't abuse the humans, the way some of the other Generals before me did. I couldn't help it. They were dirty, stupid and worthless, and it was their fault that we were apart. If it hadn't been for them, Ari would have been with me still. I would have married her, and raised our children. We could have been so happy if it had not been for them.  
  
I convinced myself I branded her hand to seal my decision. The final outcome of that night had been so close to me giving in. How I wanted her. How I wanted to start anew with her. To make her smile like I had before. She was so beautiful, and I should have never have been so stupid to let her go. She was my soulmate. My one true love, and I hurt her so badly, for a while she wouldn't even look at me.  
  
No wonder she treats me so coldly. For I was so cold to her. I still remember the look on her face when I told her what I planned to do with the humans. The tears that fell down her cheeks when I told her it was over. We couldn't be together, we were too different, and I couldn't dissapoint my father by giving the humans their own rights. To coexist with us. That is what I should have done. My father is gone now anyways, but so is she.  
  
I wish she would forgive me, and take me back. Maybe I should try once again to break free of the prison and apoligize to her. I would do it a thousand times if she asked me to.  
  
Now what should I do about this prison? 


	2. Thinking of

Chapter Two  
  
Summary: Ari does a lot of thinking about her former lover.  
  
Ari's father stared at her from across the table.  
  
"Ari, my dear, you never cease to amaze me!" Ari smiled, happy her father was impressed by her work. She had organized a stronger Human Rights Faction, and had even got Attar to join, since now that he was General, he definately wanted to make some changes.  
  
"Attar says within a few months we will be stronger than we ever have been!" Ari's face lit up as she smiled. She was so happy with what was going on in their city. Humans and apes now socialized. Her father held great parties, with all sorts of people attending. An human girl and male ape were even going to be wed next month, and of course Ari was invited.  
  
"Well I'm glad you're so happy," her father said, patting her on the shoulder. "I haven't seen you like this since..." Sandar trailed off when he realized what he was about to say.  
  
Ari blushed, and looked down at the floor. She sighed. Her father was uncomfortable when it came to Thade. He had always approved of their relationship, and even encouraged Ari after their break up. Now he felt guilty for pressuring her to marry him. Ari had always wanted to, even when she tried to convince herself that she didn't. There was never a day that passed by that she didn't think of him trapped in that small control room. Of course, she made people feed him. She wasn't going to let him die, but whenever they did feed him, they always brought some sort of weapon in case he decided to escape.  
  
What struck Ari as strange was that he never had tried to escape. She had never gone out to Calima to see him. She wasn't emotionally strong enough for that. She was worried that if she did see him, her emotions would get the better of her, and she couldn't afford the lives of innocent people.  
  
Stop it, Ari, she scolded herself. He wasn't that violent. You know that, because you've seen him be gentle, with her and with his father, his sisters, and of course his nieces and nephews. Especially Shaira, the niece he loved the most.  
  
Ari shook her head as if to erase all thoughts of him from her head. It was not the time for thinking of the past. The future was the important thing to think about.  
  
Ari's thoughts drifted around in her head that day. She tried to focus on her work, but HE seemed to have cursed her mind with thoughts. As the Faction discussed and planned for future events, Ari spaced out.  
  
"You don't seem like yourself today," Attar noticed, as he walked her to her house. He was coming over for dinner that night.  
  
Ari shrugged. She seemed so small next to the hulking gorilla. "I have a lot on my mind," she replied, not meeting Attar's gaze.  
  
"Do you think about him a lot?" he asked, reading her mind.  
  
She nodded. "Seems lately I've been thinking about him all the time."  
  
"I think about him too," Attar admitted. "I admired him. He was a good friend to me."  
  
Ari cursed herself for being so selfish. Of course others missed him too. His family probably missed him, mostly little Shaira. Attar missed him. Her father even missed him.  
  
"I need to move on and get on with my life," Ari decided. "I thought I did that a long time ago."  
  
"Obviously you didn't," was all Attar replied, and Ari knew how right he was.  
  
Ari dressed for dinner, and listened to her father and Attar talking from downstairs. She smiled as she listened to Attar discussing how well they were coming along with the Human Rights.  
  
She slipped on a deep blue robe and quickly brushed her hair. As she placed the brush neatly back in its place, a glint of gold caught her eye. She looked on the floor, and there was a gold ring, almost hidden under the dresser. Ari bent down and picked it up. It had little intricate designs and a inscription on it, and she knew exactly what it said.  
  
"Mine forever" it gleamed. Thade had given it to her for her birthday, and she had never taken it off. It had been her most cherished possession. The day that their relationship ended, she had taken it off and flung it across the room, thinking it had landed in the trees, but the dresser had broken it's path, and Ari had been too wrapped up in her grief to see where it had fallen.  
  
Ari placed it beside the brush and left the room. Her father had other guests there as well. Senator Nado and his much younger wife, Nova, Ari's friend Leeta, and a few of her father's friends from the Senate. The all turned when Ari entered the room and sat next to Leeta. Attar didn't pray this time, because they no longer worshipped Semos.  
  
"How is your work coming along, Ari?" Senator Viergus asked. He was an old chimpanzee who always had some sort of gossip to talk about or a joke to crack.  
  
"Fine, thank you Senator." After Calima, the Senate welcomed the humans into their city. A few humans were part of the Senate, liked Senator Plerecis, a human from a colony deep in the forest. His three daughters were very beautiful, and were all apart of the Human Rights Faction. One of the daughters was marrying Thade's friend from the army, Usis. He was a young soldier, full of ambition and dreams. He reminded Ari of Thade.  
  
"We must throw a party at the end of the year," suggested Daleya, Usis' fiancee. The two sat across from Ari and Leeta. "To celebrate our success."  
  
"We're having a party soon," Usis reminded Daleya, snuggling her. She smiled and nodded.  
  
"A very special one," Daleya added. Ari looked away. She couldn't have something else remind her about love. Everything else already did.  
  
Ari and Leeta had gone with Daleya to choose fabric for her gown. The three had become close friends, and when they found the shimmering silk patterns, Ari could barely touch it. All she could think about was what could have been. That she could have been wearing that dress.  
  
"I can't wait until next weekend," announced Nova. "You two have such a beautiful wedding!"  
  
Daleya and Usis smiled in agreement.  
  
Ari quickly changed the subject. "Father, I need to get some fresh air." Ari couldn't stand to listen for another second. She glanced at Leeta, who got the hint, stood up and followed her out the door, to one of the house's many balconies. 


	3. Escape and confessions

Chapter Three  
  
Summary: Thade tries to escape and succeeds.  
  
  
  
  
  
Thade stared helplessly at the buttons that had nearly been destroyed when he had used the gun. He searched all of them, hoping some would have labels. He ran his hands along the surface of the panel, and pulled back when something sharp jabbed his hand.  
  
He glanced down and saw a jagged scratch down his hand. He looked at the panel and saw a sharp piece of metal was the object.  
  
Thade picked it up and studied it. As he studied, he came up with an idea, one that would make Ari understand. He pressed the metal into his hand and began to carve into his flesh.  
  
Thade almost blinded the pain, spotted a button that read "Door Open". His heart pounding with anticipation, he pressed down on the button. Sure enough, the door opened and he was free.  
  
Joy filled him, and he wept tears of happiness. It would be a long journey back to the city, but at least he could get to Ari. Holding his wounded hand, he ran as fast as he could from the ruins and towards the lights in the distance,his home.  
  
  
  
Stopping, only when he needed to, Thade hiked through deserts, mountains and forests. He wondered if they already knew of his escape, since they came once a week to give him a food supply.  
  
He didn't care if they knew, he was way ahead of them, even if they had horses.  
  
Thade winced when his hand began to pain. It had become infected from climbing up rocks and trees. It now looked angry and bloody. He forced himself to look away, and continued on. To stay alive, he thought Ari, of how she would react when she saw him. Would she be happy or angry? He knew his cruel and ruthless reputation might affect everything that happened. He would just have to wait.  
  
Darkness had fallen, and once again he could see the lights of the city. This time though, they were much closer. He could make it to the city tonight.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ari slept soundly in bed, hours later. She was exhausted, after an endless day of work. The cool breeze and smell of the blossoms had helped her fall asleep more quickly.  
  
She knew who would be visiting in her dreams tonight. She just hoped they wouldn't cause her too much grief.  
  
  
  
  
  
Thade stood outside Ari's house, listening. It sounded like everyone was asleep. He grabbed a branch, planning to climb up to her bedroom. He had down it before, many times. Once in the middle of the night, a night like this one. He had waken Ari and taken her horseback riding until sunrise. They had watched the sun come up over the hills, red, orange and pink hues streaking the purple sky.  
  
His hand hurt badly, and he knew there was no way he could get up there. He would just have to sneak through the house.  
  
The front hallway, kitchen, and dining room were silent. Thade made his way to Ari's bedroom. To his relief, she was asleep.  
  
He needed some time to think about what to say to her. It had to be perfect.  
  
He sat down on her bed, and gazed at her face. She was so beautiful, he couldn't help but reach out and stroke her face. She stirred, but didn't wake, and Thade moved to a chair beside her bed and watched her sleep for the next few hours before daylight.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ari awoke when the sun gleamed in her eyes. She opened them, stretched and yawned. Thade was of course, in her dreams that night, this time begging her to forgive him. She had woken up before she had given her answer.  
  
Sitting up, Ari looked around the room. She screamed when she saw him sitting across from her, gazing at her intently.  
  
"I must still be dreaming," Ari cried, shaking her head. When she stopped, Thade was still sitting there.  
  
"Dreaming about me?" he asked, coming closer to her. She backed up.  
  
"Thade, get out of my house!" she shrieked. He sat down beside her, and tried to pull her close.  
  
"Ari, please! Just listen to what I have to say," he begged, looking into her eyes, the way she said he had when they were together.  
  
When Thade moved his hand, Ari caught sight of an awful, angry mark on his hand. She held it up for her to see, and when she saw it, her cold demeanor melted. It was the mark that he had given her. The mark of the human. But his looked much more painful.  
  
"Why did you do this?" she asked, softly. She ran her fingers over the wound, but he pulled away and winced with pain.  
  
"To show you how sorry I am," Thade answered. Ari wasn't sure if she trusted him. Was he just using her, or did he truly mean what he said. She continued to stare at the mark on his hand.  
  
"How did you get out?" she asked, alarmed. If he had harmed anyone, she would send him back to where he came from.  
  
"I found the right button to open the door," Thade replied. He didn't feel like explaining anything, he just wanted to hold her and never let go.  
  
"Why did you come here?" she demanded. She knew it was a stupid question. Obviously Thade had wanted to get out! He wanted to be powerful and rule again. He just needed Ari to help him get back on his feet, and he would do it any way he could.  
  
But his answer caught her off guard. "I needed to see you," he replied, earnestly. Thade took her hand and gently stroked her fingers with his good hand. He lifted her hand to his mouth, and covered it with gentle kisses.  
  
Ari pulled away and stood up. She moved to the other side of the room. Thade followed her, desperate for her to listen.  
  
"Ari," he whispered into her ear, sending shivers down her spine. "Please, just listen to me."  
  
Ari nodded, trying not to think about how close he was to her. "Alright," she decided.  
  
"I'm so sorry," Thade began. "I can't tell you how sorry I am. Please, Ari, please forgive me. I can't live without you, and I can't bear being apart from you. I need you more than I need breath."  
  
Ari considered what he was saying, but the next sentence was one that brought tears to her eyes.  
  
"I-I love you." 


	4. Helping Friends

Chapter Four  
  
Summary: Ari decides not to forgive Thade  
  
  
  
This was a phrase she had heard him say a hundred times. This time though, she wondered if he actually meant what he said.  
  
"I'm not sure I believe you," she admitted, moving away from him. His eyes pleaded with hers.  
  
"Ari," he begged. "I've been in love with you since the moment I saw you."  
  
Ari spun around and glared at him angrily. "Then why Thade?" she screamed. Her yells caught him off guard.  
  
Ari continued. "Why all the human slaves, why the cruelty and the ruthlessness? Why this damn mark on my hand?" Tears began to leak from her eyes, and she was so mad her hands shook. "I you love me so much then you should have showed how much you cared, not driven me away!"  
  
Damn you, Thade, she thought. Damn you for making me cry and damn myself for letting it happen.  
  
"That's what I'm apoligizing for," answered Thade, his reply much softer than hers.  
  
"Well I can't accept it," Ari decided. The pain in her heart was almost unbearable. She had never been this upset. This was the most difficult decision she had to make. Ari looked away when she saw the hurt slide across Thade's face. Tears formed at the corners of his eyes, and he began to weep too.  
  
"That seems fair enough," he said, weakly. His shoulders slumped, he walked past her and jumped over the railing.  
  
Ari watched him go, then flung herself on her mattress and sobbed into her pillow.  
  
Was this the right decision? she asked herself, unsettled.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Thade sat by himself, underneath a tree, hidden from people, so they would think he was still at Calima. He sobbed, as if he had just lost the entire world...and maybe he had. Maybe was his entire world was Ari. She hated him now, and his world was now corrupted with sorrow and pain.  
  
A rustling behind Thade alarmed him. He turned to see a large gorilla staring down at him. It was Attar, and it seemed like he was happy to see him.  
  
"What did you do to her?" he asked, sitting down beside Thade. "I happened to walk by her house and could hear her crying from there."  
  
Thade was relieved that Attar treated him like he had before. It was comforting to see a familiar face.  
  
"How did you find me?" he asked.  
  
"I could hear you crying too," Attar replied, smiling.  
  
Thade nodded, and took a shaky breath. "I tried to apoligize to her, but she didn't accept. I guess that's what I deserved."  
  
Attar listened to his words, then turned to him. "Maybe she wants to forgive you, she just doesn't know if she should give you another chance."  
  
"Trust me, if I could go back in time and change everything, I would." Thade stared out into the early morning bustle of the city. Humans and apes walked together, peacefully. Everything seemed to be fine. He could've given this, but he hadn't, and how he wished he did.  
  
"I came to ask you something else," Attar announced. Thade turned to him and raised his eyebrows.  
  
"A nearby city have threatened to attack us if we don't get rid of the humans. They hate them."  
  
"How big is their army?" Thade asked, using the stragetical thinking he had used for many years.  
  
"Much bigger than ours. We can recruite humans into the army, and train them, but we don't have much time."  
  
Thade didn't know what his old friend was asking him.  
  
"I need you to help me win this," Attar said, as if reading his thoughts. "It's going to be dangerous, but I know that you can help."  
  
Thade was touched by Attar's words. Maybe if he helped fight, and defend the humans, Ari would see how sorry he was.  
  
"Okay, I'll help you, but we need to start training young troops." Thade began making plans in his head.  
  
Attar smiled, and patted his friend on the back. "We'll start as soon as possible." 


	5. A Second Chance

Five  
  
Summary: Thade and Attar go to battle  
  
  
  
The next few days, Attar and Thade trained the troops. Everyone gladly excepted Thade into their army. He helped everyone. Ari came to see what was going on often. She visited with Daleya, who had begged Usis not to go. Thade was surprised to see Usis, who had disliked humans, be so passionately in love with one.  
  
Ari avioded Thade, but Attar could see she cast longing glances at him. She brought food for the troops and gave them words of encouragement. At night her father held parties. Sandar had been kind to Thade, and he was happy for that. At least everyone else was being nice, but Ari was the only one he really cared about.  
  
"We're ready," Attar told Thade. Thade looked down and saw hundreds of men, human and ape, ready to fight. Thade took a deep breath and was about to command them to leave, when Attar nudged him.  
  
"What?" he asked. But he stopped when he saw Ari standing next to Attar. Thade walked up to her and glanced down into her deep brown eyes.  
  
"I-I came to say goodbye," Ari stammered. Attar winked at Thade, then quickly went to do some last minute checking.  
  
"I know this is going to be dangerous, and if I never see you again, then I want you to know that I forgive you."  
  
Thade smiled and pulled Ari close. He kissed her as if he would never kiss her again. When he pulled away, she smiled up at him.  
  
"I'll be waiting for you when you get back," she said, stroking his face.  
  
"If I get back," Thade reminded her.  
  
Ari shook her head. "When," she corrected him.  
  
Thade pulled her close again, and ran his fingers through her hair. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too." And before she could start to cry, Ari turned and ran away.  
  
  
  
"I see them!"Usis shouted. Thade turned to see thousands of angry, blood thirsty apes, standing about a mile ahead of them. Thade stopped the army, and turned to them.  
  
"Remember to use your heads. Don't just go in there a fight. Make them wonder what you're doing."  
  
They all nodded, and Attar raised his arm. They shouted, and began to run towards the other army. Weapons ready, they fought until the end. As the battlefield grew quieter, Thade glared at the General of the enemy army. Thade knew him, his name was Loudes. His was an extremely violent gorilla. Thade drew his sword and 


	6. Don't forget

Six  
  
began to fight Loudes. The gorilla may have been two sizes bigger, but Thade could move much more quickly and easily. Just as he was about to plunge his sword into the gorilla's chest, Loudes slammed his blade into Thade's ribcage.  
  
Thade fell back and clutched his side. Everything went bright, then dark, and finally black...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ari, Leeta and Daleya waited anxiously for the army to return. Ari stood at her balcony. She could see the light from the flames of their torchs, but there were so few left.  
  
"What if Thade isn't alive?" Ari demanded, spinning around to face the other two. She fidgeted with the ring she had put back on her finger.  
  
"What if they killed him?"  
  
Leeta stood up and went to Ari, trying to comfort her. Ari pulled away and went to look out over the balcony again.  
  
"Ari!" Leeta scolded. "Thade is going to be fine. He's probably the most experienced one out of everybody there. I'd worry about the younger ones."  
  
Daleya paled and shuddered. "Like Usis."  
  
Ari turned to Daleya. She had begun to sob uncontrollably. Ari put an arm around her.  
  
"He's almost as good as Thade and Attar," Ari soothed. "He'll be fine."  
  
"Ari!" called Sandar, from the lower floor. "They're back!"  
  
The three females dashed down the stairs and out the front door. Attar was alone with the rest of the army behind him.  
  
Cold panic swept through Ari like water. If Thade wasn't with Attar, then he wasn't there at all. She ran up to Attar and gave him a questioning look.  
  
"Where is he?' she cried.  
  
"Ari-" Attar started.  
  
"Where is he?" This time Ari screamed it.  
  
"He was hurt badly, Ari" Attar looked away from her."I don't think he's going to make it. We lost so many, but we won. I managed to kill the general, Loudes."  
  
Ari sunk to the ground and sobbed. "Who did this to him?" she asked, her voice now very meek.  
  
"Loudes," Attar said. "But I killed him."  
  
"Good," Ari said, coldly, with no compassion in her voice.  
  
"They took Thade to his house. He's being taken care of there." Attar climbed down off his horse and gave the reins to Ari."Take the horse."  
  
Ari nodded her thanks, climbed onto the horse, and rode to Thade's horse as fast as she could.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Thade lay there, in his bed, his breathing shallow. There was a thick bandage around his waist, but blood had begun to seep through. Ari choked back sobs as she quietly entered.  
  
Thade opened his eyes and looked up at her. She reached for his hand, and gently stroked the fur on his fingers. He smiled at her.  
  
"Don't leave me," Ari begged. "I just got you back. Please don't leave me again."  
  
Thade could barely nod his head, but he smiled again.  
  
"I would never leave you. I will be with you always. My time may be up, but I will still be with you in spirit."  
  
Ari shook her head, and leaned forward. "No, don't talk like that!" she whispered, tears running down her face.  
  
Thade brushed them away. "But it may be true."  
  
Ari shook her head again. " It's not true. We just started again, Thade. This is the house we're going to spend our first night in as a married couple. The house where are children will be born. This is the house are love will be kept in."  
  
Thade cupped Ari's face in his hands. "I love you so much," he said. "don't ever forget that."  
  
Thade lay back down on his pillow, and fell into a deep, painful sleep, leaving Ari to sob at his side. 


	7. Future Hopes and Worries

Seven  
  
  
  
She was in his dreams. His feverish dreams. He reached for her, but she grew farther away. He called for her.  
  
"Ari!" Thade yelled, sitting up in his bed. He immediately regretted doing that, because his wound protested against it.  
  
Ari was asleep at his side, her fingers entwined into his. She opened her eyes and sat up.  
  
"Ssssh! I'm here," she whispered, checking his forehead. He had a bad fever, ever since his wound had contracted an infection.  
  
"I thought I lost you," he said, tears beginning to pool in his eyes. "I thought you were gone, and I'd never see you again."  
  
"I've been here all week with you. You've been very sick."  
  
"It's been a week?" Thade asked, surprised. Ari nodded.  
  
"You missed Usis' funeral, but I put a blossom on his coffin for you." Ari gave him the news gently. For days, Daleya had been grieving. She wouldn't come out of her house, and she was barely seen at all anyways. Ari was still glad she had Thade, but she had to realize he may not be there in a few days.  
  
"Loving you has kept me alive," Thade told her, touching her face with his fingertips. She put her hand against his and their scars matched up evenly.  
  
"Ari," Thade started. Ari looked up at him and gazed into his intense, unusually green eyes.  
  
"Yes Thade?" she answered.  
  
"Will you marry me?"  
  
Ari didn't answer, but just nodded happily, and wrapped her arms around Thade. She just hoped there would be an actual wedding.  
  
Thade turned his face to her's and kissed her. She let him lay her on her back and stare down at her.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" she asked, wondering if his wound would be alright.  
  
"Of course," he said, kissing her again. Ari thought about their future, and then nothing at all.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
THREE WEEKS LATER  
  
"You two are going to be so happy," Leeta sighed, gazing dreamily at Ari's gown. Ari looked up from her book and smiled at Leeta.  
  
"I hope so, but we need to get married soon."  
  
"Why?" Leeta asked, confusion in her eyes. A few days before, Ari said she wanted to wait a while before, just because Thade was still recovering.  
  
Ari took a deep breath. Since she had just received the news the day before, she had told nobody. This news had brought deep happiness, joy and pride to her heart. She couldn't wait to tell everybody.  
  
"Come on, Ari!" cried Leeta, "you're making me nervous!"  
  
"Well, Leeta," Ari began. "I'm pregnant."  
  
Leeta face lit up with surprise and happiness for her friend. She hugged Ari.  
  
"You haven't told Thade yet?" Leeta asked. "How far are you?"  
  
"Three weeks," Ari said, excitedly. She couldn't wait to have her baby. She tried to tell herself that she didn't care what it was, but she longed for a daughter. One she could put into her own old dresses from when she was young, and one she could cuddle and love.  
  
"And you haven't told your father?" Leeta asked, again.  
  
Ari shook her head. "You're the only one who knows, but not for long!"  
  
  
  
Thade walked along the streets of the city, alone. He had just been able to get out of bed a few days before, and wanted to go for a walk, and get some fresh air.  
  
He was so happy. Ari was going to marry him. Finally he was able to be with her. Thade was so caught up in his happiness, he didn't see her come up behind him.  
  
"Hello," she greeted, smiling up at him. There was something different in her appearance. Her skin seemed to gleam with the pride of something special.  
  
"Hi," he said, leaning down to kiss her. "You look different today."  
  
Ari nodded, and smiled. "Thade, we need to talk," she said, giving him no explanation. He swallowed hard, hoping nothing was wrong.  
  
"Okay, let's sit down." Thade lead Ari to a small bench. He sat down beside her, and looked at her with concern.  
  
Ari laughed. "Thade, don't look so scared!' Thade immediately felt relieved. He shook his head.  
  
"I just wanted everything is going to be alright, Thade. I just want you to know that I love you." Ari reached for Thade's hand and Thade raised his eyebrows, waiting for her to continue.  
  
"Thade, I'm pregnant," Ari stated, her voice just above a whisper. Thade pulled his head back, as if he'd been slapped. He wasn't sure to make of news.  
  
Ari's smile faded. "What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
Thade looked at her with dismay. "No, no this is too fast! You can't be pregnant! We're not even married yet!"  
  
"Thade, I thought you'd be happy about this! I don't understand?" Ari became panicked. What if he left her to raise this child alone? Then what would she do?  
  
"I don't know, Ari. I don't know how I feel." Thade stood up and walked away briskly. Ari decided not to call after him. He needed some time to think. 


	8. Declaration of Pride

Eight  
  
  
  
Thade scolded himself for being so stupid. How could he be so cold? Of course he was happy about this! The only woman he ever loved was going to have his child, and he was going to be there for every step of the way.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Attar asked, sitting down beside his friend. Thade stared out at the blue sky and sighed.  
  
"I asked Ari to marry me," he began. "She said yes."  
  
Attar looked confused. "And that's a bad thing?" he asked.  
  
"She's pregnant," Thade stated, bluntly. He turned to see Attar staring at him with surprise in his eyes.  
  
"I take it you're not happy about this?" Attar said.  
  
"It's not that," Thade moaned. "It's just that I wanted to spend some time with her before and after we got married. I didn't want to have children right away. Of course I'm happy about this. I'm going to be a father!"  
  
"Have you told her you're happy, Thade?" Attar demanded, looking at him with disaproval.  
  
Thade shook his head. "No, I acted like a complete idiot!"  
  
"Well, then go and tell her," Attar said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Daleya stared out into the street below. She hadn't been outside for days now. She had been too upset. Usis had been dead for three weeks now, but Daleya still cried herself to sleep every night. She missed him so much, and now that he was gone, she didn't know what to do. She had sold her dress and put her ring in a drawer. It seemed like life had stopped. Usis was no longer beside her when she awoke in the morning, no longer made her laugh and no longer held her.  
  
Stiffling a sob, Daleya pulled away from the window, and dressed into a light, breezy dress. She knew she had to get more food, but she had no appetite.  
  
So this is what being alone feels like, she thought.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The door to Sandar's house was open. Ari stepped inside and called out to her father.  
  
Sandar had been in the backyard with some friends, and greeted her in the kitchen.  
  
"How are you darling?" he asked.  
  
"Well, that's what I came to talk to you about, Father," Ari said, sitting down at the table. Sandar sat down beside her.  
  
"What do you want to tell me?" he questioned, patting Ari's hand.  
  
"Thade and I are engaged," Ari told him, excitement was evident in her voice. Her father smiled.  
  
"Congratulations!" he cried, hugging Ari. She pulled away and looked him in the eye.  
  
"I'm also pregnant," she announced, this time pride was in her voice.  
  
Her father laughed. "What wonderful news I've been getting today. At first I thought it was going to be a bad day, since your brother came home last night drunk." Sandar shook his head sadly, but Ari laughed. Her brother, Conner, had just turned eighteen, and he was always hanging out with friends until early in the morning.  
  
"How's Thade?" Sandar asked.  
  
Ari frowned and looked down. Sandar's smiled faded.  
  
"Have you told him?"  
  
"Yes, but he seems to be upset about this," Ari answered, truthfully. Sandar stood up and began to pace.  
  
"Is he going to leave you?" he asked.  
  
Ari gasped. "Of course not, Father!" she exclaimed. "He would never do that!"  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked.  
  
Ari nodded. "He just needs time."  
  
"I've had time," said a voice behind them. The two turned to see Thade standing in the doorway. Ari stood up and went to him. He hugged her, and smiled up at Sandar.  
  
"I'm just as happy about this as you are," he said. "I was a little scared at first, but I can't wait to be a father! I just needed to think, since this is all so sudden."  
  
"I'm glad you're happy," Ari said, resting her head on his shoulder. "We have busy months ahead of us." 


	9. The birth of a new life

Nine  
  
  
  
EIGHT MONTHS LATER  
  
  
  
"I don't like green," decided Ari, putting a hand on her swollen belly. "I'd much rather have yellow." Leeta put down the silk curtains and rolled her eyes at Ari. Daleya laughed, and continue to sew embroidary on one of the pillows.  
  
"I hate to be so picky," Ari apoligized, "but I want this to be special."  
  
Leeta nodded. "I know."  
  
After Ari and Thade's wedding, Ari had began to decorate the nursery. Daleya, much happier after a few months of recovery and Leeta, who was thrilled about this baby, had helped her almost every day. Daleya sewed beautiful patterns onto pillows and Ari and Leeta tried to pick a colour scheme.  
  
"What about pink?" Daleya suggested, staring down at Leeta's pink dress.  
  
"What if it's a boy?" Ari asked, wrinkling her nose. She stiffened as the baby moved.  
  
"Are you alright?" Leeta asked, concern on her face.  
  
Ari nodded, but her face showed otherwise. "I'm fine. It's too early, anyways." But Ari knew better. The baby could come at any time, the doctor told her. A human woman had a time span of nine months, but ape females could be any time, it just depended on the rate of development, and by the look of Ari's belly, she seemed ready.  
  
"I know!" cried Daleya. "How about red?"  
  
Ari shook her head. "I think I'm going to go with yellow. It matches the colour of the wood of the cradle. Ari always sat in this room, and just looked around. She and Thade had been given many presents for the baby, and Ari had set them around the room.  
  
"Ouch!" Ari gasped, clutching her stomach. The other two looked at her with alarm. "They're kicking a lot today," she said, trying not to show discomfort to her friends. She knew they would just make a big deal about it.  
  
"Maybe I should find Thade," Leeta said. Ari shook her head.  
  
"No, I just need to sit down for a minute, that's all." Ari sat down on the edge of the gorgeous mahogany rocking chair that her father had given them. Sweat beaded at her forehead and her breathing was laboured and shallow. Leeta ran from the room, and Daleya rushed to Ari's side.  
  
"Just relax, Ari. Everything is going to be fine."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Leeta ran out of the house and wondered where she could find Thade. She ran towards the Sandar house and knocked on the door. Sandar answered.  
  
"Is Thade here?" she asked, breathing heavily.  
  
"No, why?" Sandar asked. "Is something wrong."  
  
Leeta nodded. "It's Ari. I think she's ready."  
  
Sandar eyes went wide and he nodded. "You find Thade, and I'll find the doctor."  
  
  
  
  
  
To Leeta's luck, Thade and Attar were walking towards his house. Thade stopped when he saw the look in Leeta's eyes.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"Ari," Leeta replied. "She's ready." Thade swallowed, looking a little nervous, but ran after Leeta to his house.  
  
"You're too late," Daleya said, when they arrived.  
  
"Why?" demanded Thade.  
  
Daleya smiled, and gestured towards the stairs. "Go and see for yourself." Thade left Attar, Daleya and Leeta downstairs and went up to the bedroom. As he opened the door, the doctor, an orangutan, was just leaving.  
  
He smiled at Thade. "Congratulations," he said. Thade nodded his thanks, and went into the bedroom. He saw Ari laying there, propped up against the pillows, looking exhausted. Even though she was tired, she glowed with happiness and pride. In her arms she held a tiny bundle that's soft cries filled the room.  
  
Thade sat down beside his wife and kissed her on the forehead. He smiled at her and looked down in her arms. There was his child staring up at him with confused eyes.  
  
Ari shifted the baby into his arms, and smiled. "We have a daughter," she said.  
  
Thade held the baby to his chest and smiled down at her. "What did you call her?" he asked.  
  
"I was waiting for you," Ari said. She had been wondering what to call her, but couldn't think of anything. Blythe, which meant true happiness, was Thade's mother's name. She had died when Thade was a teenager, and Ari remembered how much he loved and missed her.  
  
"How about Blythe?" Ari asked.  
  
Thade smiled. "After my mother?" he said.  
  
Ari nodded. "It's a beautiful name."  
  
"Okay," Thade agreed, and kissed his daughter on the forehead  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm so happy for them," Daleya said, sitting down beside Attar on the front steps. Attar looked up at her and smiled.  
  
"Me too," he said. "I can't wait to have my own children."  
  
"I know," Daleya sighed. "I thought I'd have soon some, but after Usis died I..." Daleya trailed off as tears filled her eyes. Attar put a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
  
"He was a great soldier," he said. "And a good friend."  
  
"I miss him so much," Daleya admitted. "Ever time I think about him my heart breaks again."  
  
"Then maybe you should move on," Attar suggested.  
  
Daleya looked up into Attar's soft brown eyes, and realized how right he was. 


	10. Doubts

TEN  
  
  
  
  
  
The patio was lit with beautiful antique lanterns that had been in Sandar's family for years. Ari stood admiring the decorations and was startled when strong arms wrapped around her and pulled her close. She closed her eyes and leaned against the strong body behind her.  
  
"Where's Blythe?" Ari asked, burying her face into Thade's neck.  
  
"With your father," Thade replied, kissing Ari on the cheek. She opened her eyes and smiled up at him.  
  
"I'm surprised you let someone else hold her," she said, and Thade knew it was true. He now understood Sandar's worry when Ari had gone with the humans. How he would pay any price to get his child back safely.  
  
"My arms were getting tired," he said. Ari chuckled.  
  
"The guests will be arriving soon," she stated, checking the patio one more time, making sure it was perfect. It was sort of like a welcome party for Blythe. Everyone important who knew her father was coming, and many of Ari's old classmates.  
  
It amazed many of her friends that she could now be married to Thade. He was the popular boy that every girl had a crush on. Ari had always complained about their family, but when she had actually talked to Thade, she knew she liked him too, and of course had been with him for many years, since Thade had absolutely adored her. Then after they broke up, Ari couldn't even speak to him. And then when he begged her to come back to him, she refused. Now she couldn't be more happier, and she loved him more than anything.  
  
"Where's Attar?" Ari asked, struggling to get away from Thade, even though she didn't want to leave the warmth and security of his arms.  
  
"With Daleya," Thade said. "Apparently he's falling for her."  
  
"Who wouldn't," Ari said. "She's the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."  
  
"Not quite," Thade whispered in her ear. Ari smiled and kissed him on the cheek, but shook her head.  
  
"Nice try," she said. "But we don't have enough time for that."  
  
"How did you know what I wanted?" Thade asked, with laughter in his voice.  
  
"I know you too well," Ari said, walking into the kitchen. Thade shrugged and went to find Sandar so he could have his daughter back.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"We should be getting back," Daleya said, walking beside Attar. He was huge compared to her small, slender figure.  
  
"I know," Attar admitted. He had just wanted to get her alone for a little while.  
  
"Look at that sky," sighed Daleya, staring out over the horizon. "It's so beautiful."  
  
Attar reached out and stroked Daleya's cheek. She looked up at him with wide blue eyes.  
  
"Not as beautiful as you," he said, and leaned down to kiss her. Daleya was surprised at first, but then wrapped her arms around his neck and let him hold her.  
  
"Is this wrong?" she asked him, hoping his answer was positive.  
  
"I don't know," Attar said. "But if it is, I don't want to be right."  
  
Daleya laughed, and kissed him again.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well she's adorable!" exclaimed a older female orangutan. She cuddled Blythe up to her cheek. Thade laughed nervously and reached for his daughter.  
  
"Thank you Pollie," he said. He took his daughter and went to find Ari. She was across the room talking to a friend, and looked up and waved him over. Thade smiled at her. He didn't know he could love her so much. Every time she smiled or laughed he felt as happy as her. Every time she cried, he felt as bad as she did. He knew it sounded corny, but he didn't care.  
  
"Well, there you are," she said, pulling Thade next to her. Thade greeted her friend.  
  
"Thade, you know Jadia," Ari said. "From school." Thade nodded and shook Jadia's hand. He did remember her. She had been a popular, smart chimp. She had had the biggest crush on Thade and still looked at him with googly eyes. Thade, desperately thinking up an excuse in his head, turned to Ari. "I'm going to go find Attar." he said.  
  
Ari nodded and continued her conversation with Jadia. Jadia also excused herself and stood beside Leeta, who was getting a drink.  
  
"He's still as handsome as he was in school," she sighed, staring after Thade. Leeta turned to look at her.  
  
"Who?" she demanded.  
  
"The General," Jadia said.  
  
Leeta was outraged. "He's married, Jadia," she said.  
  
"I know, but maybe I can change his mind," she said, slyly. Leeta glared after her. She never did like that chimp. Ari, who was talking to Senator Nado, was pulled away from him. She turned to see Daleya standing beside her.  
  
"Where were you?" she asked.  
  
"With Attar," Daleya said. Ari raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What?" Daleya asked,defensively.  
  
"Are you ready for this?" Ari asked.  
  
Daleya nodded. "Yes, I care about him."  
  
Ari must have looked skeptical, because anger appeared on Daleya's features.  
  
"Don't scold me on being ready for something, Ari!" exclaimed Daleya. "I hadn't been given rights until about a year ago, but I know how you and Thade were together, and how he left you, and you despised him for being a human hater. Then all of a sudden you're back together and you let him get you pregnant before you even got married!"  
  
That stung. Ari pulled back as if she'd been slapped. She tried to get in a word, but Daleya continued.  
  
"People think it's weird that you went with those humans and cared a great deal for that one man. How does Thade feel about that, Ari?"  
  
Ari just shook her head and ran from the room before she could start to cry. Thade watched her run from the other side of the room and followed her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ari stood on the balcony and sobbed. Was Daleya right? Should she be scolding her when she herself had rushed into life with Thade, and for weeks before that he had to beg her for forgiveness?  
  
"What's wrong?" Thade asked, standing beside her.  
  
"Nothing," Ari lied. She didn't want to tell him what Daleya had said.  
  
"Tell me," he said. "I know you wouldn't start crying for nothing."  
  
Ari sighed and turned to him. She stroked his face. "I love you so much," she said. "But don't you think that maybe we wished into this too fast. I didn't even believe that you wanted to be with me, I thought you only want my father's power to help you."  
  
"I did," Thade said. Ari's heart dropped into her knees.  
  
"What?" she asked. Thade sighed and took her hand. "I loved you, but having your father's influence would have helped me."  
  
"So that is why you're with me?" demanded Ari. "I can't believe this! I even let you get me pregnant, and our child wasn't even born for the purpose of love! You're using me! I-I just can't believe this. You hurt me again. Daleya was right, I should have thought about this before I did it. I shouldn't even gone through with the pregnancy."  
  
"So you're saying you would have rather killed our baby, then give birth to her?" Thade demanded, angrily.  
  
"It would have been better than having you hurt me for a second time," Ari snapped. Thade glared at her furiously.  
  
"Ari, that's not even what I meant. I don't even care about what your father does. I just want you. I was telling you that that's what I wanted when I first got involved with you, but then I fell hard for you and I'll always feel the same way. That's why I apoligized, that's why I changed my ways and gave myself this mark. I love you."  
  
"It's better than having the only man you ever loved press a burning hot branding iron into your hand," Ari snarled, showing her fangs.  
  
"Do you think it was easy for me?" Thade barked, pressing Ari against the wall. She struggled but he was much stronger than her. "I cried myself to sleep that night, thinking about what I had done. You don't know what it's like to feel that way. And then I change my ways for you, and you're not grateful?! My father would never forgive me, and he's gone now, and I'm a father myself, and I realize how much I miss him. I'm sorry Ari, but maybe you and Daleya are right. Maybe this whole thing is wrong. I should had just left."  
  
"You'd leave a pregnant woman?" Ari cried.  
  
"It would be much better than this," muttered Thade, and Ari slapped him across the face.  
  
"Leave this house," she said. "And don't come back."  
  
"Ari-" Thade started, but she pushed him away.  
  
"I said leave!" she sobbed. "You can see Blythe in the morning, but I'm staying here with my father tonight." Ari then slid of her wedding band and placed it in his hand. "You can have this back for now," she said, and turned back to the party. 


	11. Love of a Lifetime

ELEVEN  
  
  
  
  
  
Thade lay there in his bed and was unable to sleep. He missed having her here beside him, so he could hold her and whisper to her. All he could think about was her. He should have never been honest with her, she had gotten too angry.  
  
Thade remembered all the things they'd been through. He knew those moments would be with him in his sleep. And the most painful memory was the most vivid...  
  
"Congradulations Thade!" his father cried. "I knew you could do it." Thade smiled and hugged his father. His sister, Fiona, stepped up to him.  
  
"You can finally get rid of those humans," she said, happily. Thade's father smiled in agreement. Thade swallowed hard. He knew this was going to complicate things with Ari. He needed to talk to her tonight. Now that he was General, he knew what was going to happen.  
  
Ari's house was silent but he knew that she was in her bedroom, probably reading or writing in her journal. He waited outside her door and knocked. She smiled when she saw him. Thade's breath caught in his throat. Ari looked so beautiful. She wore a yellow dress and robe and had her hair tied back with a red ribbon.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked, leaning out of the door frame to kiss him.  
  
"I needed to talk to you," he said, putting his hands on her hips and pulling her to him. She looked up into his eyes and he knew he never wanted to let her go.  
  
"Congradulations General," she said to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Excited?"  
  
Thade nodded slightly, then moved further in her bedroom. "Ari, I really need to discuss that."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Ari, looking confused. She sat down on her bed and patted the spot beside her.  
  
"I mean that General is an important position, and to honor my family I might have to follow the ways of the other Generals."  
  
Ari shook her head. "Thade, no! You promised!"  
  
"I know Ari, but this may be a promise that I cannot keep." Thade turned away and tried to show no emotion to her heartbreaking sobs.  
  
"This can't be happening," she cried. "It can't be over."  
  
"I think it is," Thade choked. Tears formed in his own eyes. He turned back to Ari, but she was standing at the balcony. He stood behind her, and wiped her tears.  
  
"Please don't cry," he begged, swallowing the lump in his throat. This caused more tears to flow from her eyes.  
  
"Don't leave me," she said, her voice barely above a whisper. "I love you too much to let you go."  
  
Thade put his hands on her shoulders and spun her around, his face only inches away from hers. He kissed her gently all over her face. Her eyes, nose, cheeks, mouth and when he kissed her lips, she could taste the salt from her own tears.  
  
"I love you too," he said, whispering into her hair. "But think about how different we will be from each other."  
  
"We can work that out," Ari suggested. Thade shook his head.  
  
"No we can't," he said, sadly. "You're too strongly involved in human rights." Ari moved away from him and laid down on her bed, tears running non stop. Thade didn't follow her eagerly as he would have days, even hours before. Instead he headed for the door.  
  
"I'm sorry Ari," he said, before he walked away, and when Ari looked up he was gone.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay, Ari said to herself. Even if you haven't seen her for months, she's still your mother and you need some place to stay tonight. Ari had crept into her house and put Blythe in her cradle, but when she found Thade sleeping in their bedroom, she knew she couldn't confront him yet. She decided to go to her mother's house, which was going to be awful, but she needed to sleep somewhere.  
  
Her mother Mikah, was surprised to find her youngest daughter standing on her front porch in the middle of the night, but invited her in.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What did you say to Ari that got her so upset?" Attar asked Daleya. Daleya looked out on the river and moaned.  
  
"I said terrible things," she admitted. "I told her she was stupid for letting Thade get her pregnant so soon and how she had feelings for that human man and other nasty things."  
  
"You haven't known them as long as I have," Attar said. "Their relationship is extremely complex."  
  
"How long have they been together?" Daleya asked, taking Attar's hand and leaning against him.  
  
"He's been in love with her since we were teenagers. They stayed together for a long time, and when they broke up, they were like completely different people. They were almost inseperable. He used to sneak into her bedroom at night and take her horseback riding until the sun came up."  
  
Daleya sighed at the romantic story he was telling her. She knew that they were the true definiton of love. Second chances, forgiveness, trust and passion were things that made love what it was, an obsession.  
  
"Why did they end it?" Daleya demanded.  
  
"He became General, and his beliefs were much different than hers. After his mother died, Thade believed he had to impress his father even more to make him happy and his father was disgusted by humans. They had become too different. Thade turned into a General hardened by war and Ari as a human rights activist. For awhile she despised him, and pushed him away. He never wanted to let her go, he just felt it was the right thing."  
  
"Why did he hate humans so much?"  
  
"It was in his blood. His father had been a General before him and it went through their bloodlines to Semos, who was also a leader."  
  
"You believed in Semos didn't you?" Daleya said, but it seemed like more of an accusation.  
  
Attar lowered his head and nodded. "I was really religious and spirtual."  
  
Daleya put a hand on Attar's shoulder. "There's nothing wrong with believing in something."  
  
Attar gave her a sad smile and shrugged. "But it was so wrong."  
  
"You didn't know that," Daleya reassured him, and kissed him, ending the discussion.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What are you doing here?' Mikah asked, leading Ari into her large, beautiful living room. A fire was going in the fireplace, so Ari knew that her mother was having trouble sleeping.  
  
"I'm having a fight with Thade," Ari said, sitting down and watched her mother light one of her cigarettes. She offered her daughter one, but Ari pushed it away.  
  
"You know I stopped doing that, Mother," Ari snapped. Mikah shrugged.  
  
"Can't blame me for trying."  
  
Mikah had left the family a many years before, leaving Sandar to raise most of the twelve children alone. Ari had resented her so much for that. She hadn't even kept in touch, not one visit and hadn't attended any of Ari's older siblings' weddings or her own and hadn't met any of her grandchildren. Mikah had lived a life of luxury, and when she was tired of Sandar she moved away. One morning she was just gone.  
  
Mikah exhaled smoke, causing Ari to cough. "Ah, yes. So sorry I couldn't make the wedding. How's Thade doing? Quite a seesaw you two have had."  
  
Ari narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, you just keep having emotional ups and downs, that's all, Ari. Don't get so defensive!" Mikah rolled her eyes and Ari almost cried when she saw the striking resemblance between her and her mother and prayed she would never turn out like that.  
  
"All twelve of you," she murmured under her breath. "Just like your father." Ari glared at her mother.  
  
"I don't even know why I came to you," she said. "Weren't much of a mother." Ari immediately regretted saying that, since Mikah looked stung.  
  
"Why are you fighting with Thade?" she asked, leaning back into her expensive chair.  
  
"I don't know," Ari admitted. "I just freaked out at him."  
  
Mikah sighed. "Well, it seems like your both unprepared for this marriage." Ari shook her head, furious.  
  
"I am ready for this!" she cried. "I've been ready for this for years!"  
  
"You certainly didn't wait," Mikah scoffed, gesturing to Ari's stomach, which was now small again, but Ari knew what she meant.  
  
"It wasn't intended," Ari said, softly, ashamed.  
  
"You should have been more careful. Your father and I had been doing that for years, and it was many before I got pregnant. We were married of course, though."  
  
"I'm happy I have my daughter," Ari stated, proudly. "And Thade."  
  
Mikah shook her head. "Aren't you afraid that he's going to hurt you again?"  
  
"He wouldn't," Ari said, but her voice showed otherwise.  
  
"Isn't that what he said the first time?" Mikah prodded. Ari swallowed and took a deep breath.  
  
I will not cry, she told herself. Just relax.  
  
"Yes, it's what he said the first time, but he promised with much more this time."  
  
"You were so sad when he left," Mikah remembered. "I thought you'd never be the same."  
  
"How would you know?" Ari demanded. "You were never there for me when I needed a you!" she accused. The tears that had threatened to spill now ran down Ari's cheeks.  
  
"I knew how you felt," Mikah said. "Don't think I never loved your father." Ari wiped her tears and stood up.  
  
"I have to leave. You made me realize about how important Thade is to me, and how I won't let him go. I will not be like you. Goodbye, Mother." Ari strode quickly from the house and into the darkness.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"We found you!" Daleya cried. Attar and Daleya were standing in front of Ari's house, nearly scaring her to death.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Ari asked, trying to hide her tears.  
  
"I felt bad about what I said. We just want to make sure everything is alright between you two again." Daleya rushed to Ari and hugged her.  
  
"I'm sorry Ari," she said. "Maybe I was just jealous about you and Thade being so happy, and me having nothing."  
  
Ari smiled up at Attar. "I think you might have something, Daleya." Attar smiled back, and opened the door to her house.  
  
"You father wanted to help by taking Blythe for the night. You and Thade can be alone."  
  
Ari nodded, and touched Attar's shoulder. "Thank you." All three looked up when they saw Thade standing at the top of the stairs.  
  
"What's going on?" he asked, walking down the stairs and standing next to Ari. She tried to keep calm, but as soon as she saw him, she went straight into his arms.  
  
"I'm sorry," she whispered into his neck, burying her face into his fur. Thade held her tight.  
  
"Me too," he said. "I never wanted any of this to happen. I love you."  
  
"I love you too, Thade," Ari replied. "Let's never do this again."  
  
Thade nodded in agreement, and they turned to see Daleya and Attar still standing in their front hall.  
  
"We have something to say too,"Daleya said. She looked up at Attar, and he nodded happily.  
  
"We're having a baby," Attar declared.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sometimes I hate her, Thade admitted to himself. I mean I don't really hate her, but I hate how I'm so weak and helpless without her. Sometimes I hate the things she does, he said, but not really. I just hate how I feel when she sits on my lap and whispers in my ear, or when she surprises me with dinner and has candles lit everywhere in our dining room, and she just sits there and looks so beautiful in the light. When she does things like that, I feel like I'd die without her, and I don't like feeling like that, because I should be strong without her, but I can't.  
  
  
  
Sometimes I hate him, Ari admitted to herself. I don't really hate him, I just hate the way he makes me feel and the things he does. I hate it when he surprises me with hundreds of bouquets of flowers covering our bedroom or when he makes a fire in the living room and we sit in its warmth for hours, while he whispers how much I mean to him, and how beautiful I am. I don't hate those things either. I just hate how they make me feel. I feel like if I'm ever without him, I stop breathing. I should be able to breathe without him, but I can't. It amazes me how much I could care for him now, when I couldn't many months before. Then I remember how he did so much to get me to forgive him, and that is after all, his love for me and the power of forgiveness.  
  
  
  
This story is finished, but look for the sequel about Blythe and Attar and Daleya's son. It's written by me and co-written by Humming Water. Don't have a title for it yet, but it will hopefully be posted soon.  
  
Thanks for reading,  
  
Sweetstuff.  
  
(and thanks to Humming Water for all her great ideas!) 


End file.
